


Kaleidoscope of Colors

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Riley and Kaidan take a walk in the rain.





	Kaleidoscope of Colors

 

 

They wandered the walkways of the Silversun Strip hand in hand, a light rain falling, neon signs throwing a kaleidoscope of colors across their faces. Everyone had run indoors at the first sign of raindrops, leaving everything out here quiet and subdued – like they were the only ones that existed here.

Most everyone that lived and worked on the Citadel considered the artificial rain an inconvenience, even though it was generated on only very rare occasions. Granted, nothing would ever grow because of it. The trees, the grass and the flowers were all artificial, though with such advanced technology you could barely tell. Even the level of water in the lakes was constantly monitored.

The rain was just for ambiance. Here on the Silversun Strip, it was considered an annoyance.

Kaidan walked along beside her, strong, warm hand wrapped around her own. When the first drops had fallen, he’d tried to pull her inside of a small cafe but she resisted, smiling at him and shaking her head.

“I want to feel it against my skin.”

His mouth had tipped up in that trademark smirk, deep brown eyes twinkling with laughter as he shook his head. Still, he’d followed her out into the rain. Now, as she snuck a look at him from the corner of her eye, she saw how the raindrops sparkled in his hair like liquid diamonds, the way the colorful lights shone on his dampened skin. Riley never tired of just looking at him.

It was so quiet around them, like they were cocooned from the rest of the world, a welcome change from the usual chaos. She could get used to this. Their lives were in overdrive right now, constantly on the move from one mission or plea of help to the next.

“Enjoying yourself?”

She’d been so lost in her thoughts, Kaidan’s husky voice startled her. She turned to look at him, saw how relaxed and carefree he was. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it but his honesty, his bravery, his loyalty…it was that which literally stole her breath away.

Squeezing his hand as she smiled, “I am. Thank you, Kaidan.”

One eyebrow rose up, “For what?”

“Indulging me. Getting wet isn’t everyone’s idea of fun.”

“All depends on the circumstances.”

She watched as those eyes darkened even more, felt her breath catch in her lungs. He was the only man to ever have that effect on her, making her feel things she’d never imagined it was possible to feel for another person. Then again, when had there ever been time for her to focus on anything other than just fighting to survive? Even now it seemed like that was all her life consisted of.

He smiled and tugged her hand, pulling her behind him into a shadowed alcove. Callused yet gentle hands cradled her face, warm, soft lips touching hers in a sweet kiss. A kiss that grew heated, her lips parting for his tongue as it swept inside. They both moaned in response.

Apparently, he was enjoying this as much as she was, their last bit of downtime before they headed out to confront Saren. It may not have been much in the way of quality time, may have been short indeed, but any time they had together was always well spent.


End file.
